


黑樱桃 or Black Cherry Backstory

by FailureArtist



Series: Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward First Times, Backstory, Cheating, Chinese Megidos, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Parental Death, Sexuality Issues, Violent Fantasies, body issues, prisoner/guard - Freeform, prisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: July 1999 to April 2009: Damara grows into the Demoness.
Relationships: Damara Megido/Original Female Character, Damara Megido/Original Male Character, Damara Megido/Rufioh Nitram, background rufioh/horuss
Series: Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532495
Kudos: 5





	黑樱桃 or Black Cherry Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Parental death from state oppression, awkward sex between two sixteen-year-olds, mention of possible abortion, violent sexual fantasies ending in snuff, an attack resulting in bloodshed, mentions of an abusive husband and mother-in-law, sex between a guard and a prisoner

Damara knew exactly when her parents died. She was at the Los Angeles International Airport waiting for her flight to Detroit when she suddenly had the thought “My mother and father are dead.” She informed her adult escort, a second cousin once-removed, of this enlightenment. He told her it wasn’t true. Whether he believed they were alive or was lying to protect her, he was clearly disturbed by how matter-of-fact the ten year old girl said such a tragic thing. Yet that was just how she always was. She did not mourn pets and she did not mourn her parents. 

Despite her parents’ obvious fate, she was in legal limbo for a time since it could not be decided if she was an orphan or not. She lived with her aunt and uncle in Midland, Michigan as an awkward house guest. She could not go to school, so she had a private tutor for a couple of hours a day and the rest of the time watched Aradia’s Sailor Moon tapes. Though she had always preferred Japanese pop culture to American and never had good grades in English, she reluctantly taught herself the language. 

Eventually, the People’s Republic of China confirmed that Damara’s parents died. Her aunt and uncle adopted her and she started her path to US citizenship. She attended the local public high school. 

It was there she joined the Anime Club and met Rufioh, a Chicano boy who learned Cantonese from Hong Kong action movies. He could understand when she spoke Cantonese, but he had such a terrible Hong Kong accent when he spoke the dialect. After so long only being able to speak her mother tongue to her aunt and uncle, it was a relief to have a friendly conversation. Aradia barely knew the language. 

Meanwhile, her parents’ bodies were on display in a traveling exhibit. Doc Scratch once told her the exact details. She did not cry on hearing this news. 

* * *

Rufioh turned around the picture of the Virgin Mary on his bedroom wall. He grinned at Damara, who was sitting on his bed.

“Don’t want her watching,” he said.

Damara did not know if that was a joke or if he was seriously worried about the sin of fornication. She personally was not worried about sin, just everything else. 

He proceeded to undress in a completely unselfconscious way. She looked away at first before remembering it was okay to look. He did have a nice body, tuned by basketball. His penis was bigger than she would have liked it to be and it wasn’t even completely hard. Finally, he stood in front of her in only crew socks. 

“It’s your turn, doll,” he said.

She had been dreading this moment. She knew she would not measure up to the beautiful girls in the magazines that made her cheeks warm and her stomach twist. She was definitely outclassed by him, on his way to becoming a fine young man at age sixteen. Still, she knew what must be done. Her sneakers were already slid off so she didn’t need to worry about that. She took off her big sweatshirt and undid the clasp on her skirt before letting it drop. Then she sat there for a moment looking at the floor.

“Come on, doll,” he said.

He then went over and started unbuttoning her blouse. She let him do it. When the blouse was off, she was sitting there in her underwear and her long black socks. Her pink bra was too cutesy for the occasion but it wasn’t like she could convince her aunt to buy something sexy. Anyway, there wasn’t many sexy choice for someone her small size. She wore red panties, but those were plain cotton. She hated that she didn’t have matching underwear for such an important occasion. He reached behind her and undid her bra and she wondered how he could do that so easily when it was supposed to be difficult. She put her arms in front of her chest but he pulled them away.

“Oh, _pettanko_ ,” he breathed.

He knelt before her and started orally worshiping her chest. She thought it was probably supposed to feel good but right now she could only think about how weird it was he was sucking like a baby on her practically non-existent breasts. Yet this was normal sex. She shouldn’t find this weird. 

Then, he pulled at her panties and she moved her butt up so he could take them off. She had shaved for the occasion but not very well.

“Oh, no hair,” he said and then turned his head up and held out his palms. “But it’s cool! You can grow it back out, right?”

She felt like an idiot. Yet all the performers in porn were clean-shaved, sometimes even the men. She noted Rufioh hadn’t shaved.

He spread her knees apart and she felt uncomfortably wide-open. She was still bone dry at this point but he did not say anything about that. He dove in and even though she wanted to appreciate his effort he sounded like a dog while he did it. She wanted to be wet but she kept also wondering about what would happen if her juice tasted vile. What if she made him sick? He would surely dump her then.

Still, he stayed down there for awhile. She decided she should make some sort of sound, so she made those strange pained sounds she heard in hentai. Obviously, getting head wasn’t painful, but it was all she could think to do. 

Eventually, he stopped. Was she wet now or was it just saliva? After he stood up, she could see his penis was hard. She was glad she didn’t have to take it in her mouth.

“Umm, could you scoot over…and lie on the bed?” he asked.

She nodded and did so. How often did he wash this comforter? Her crotch may have not been wet with juices but she was already sweating. Well, maybe she could shower afterward. Her legs were together so he pushed them apart. He lined his penis up with her vulva. It looked so big and she looked so small.

“Wait, are you on the pill?” he asked.

She shook her head. How would she get pills? She would have had to ask her aunt and uncle to take her to a gynecologist but she would never dare ask that.

“Shit, I don’t have condoms,” he said, “Well, I can pull out.”

She nodded. He had better pull out. She definitely could not ask her aunt and uncle for an abortion. 

“Now, this will hurt…so don’t be afraid to bite the pillow.”

She turned her head and bite the pillow. Disgusting pillow. He then pressed in and it hurt so much. Something was tearing and she didn’t know if it was her hymen or not. Her hentai noises of pain were real.

“It will feel better soon,” he whispered.

It did not feel better. The pain dulled but there was no pleasure to take its place. This was not how it was supposed to be. Where was the ecstasy?

“My big dick feels good…yeah?” 

“ _ Hai…Rufioh-chan. _ ”

It was the first thing she had said since they entered this bedroom. She did not know why she was speaking in Japanese at a time like this. He seemed to like it though. 

“Oh shit, I’m gonna cum…”

“<Don’t do it in me! I don’t want an operation!>” she yelled in Cantonese.

“Sexy…”

Despite that odd statement, he pulled out and came on the comforter. Did he normally come on the comforter? He kissed her on the mouth, though that mouth had been on her crotch. 

“Did you come,  _ Damara-chan _ ?”

She nodded. “ _ Hai. _ ”

“I love you so much, doll.”

“I love you too,  _ Rufioh-chan _ .”

He looked down. “Shit, I gotta clean my comforter…before Mama gets home. Do you know how to work a laundry machine?”

* * *

The sex did improve between them. She relaxed more and actually felt pleasure. Not enough actually to orgasm or even get close to orgasm though. Something would bring her back into the present and she would think about how small her breasts were and how chunky her legs were. Or Rufioh would say something to her in Japanese and she would have to think of something to say back in that language. She did start putting him in her mouth and she actually liked that better than intercourse or even receiving head. She didn’t have to worry she wasn’t enjoying it enough since it wasn’t expected she’d enjoy it. Yet after that came the intercourse. 

When the sex was over and she was back at home, she would touch herself thinking of Rufioh. During those times, she would imagine instead of biting the pillow, she would bite Rufioh’s shoulder and taste the outpouring of blood. She would rack her razor-sharp nails down his back until his skin was shreds. She would snap his neck and continue fucking him like a praying mantis. It was in these moments she came. She was ashamed of these fantasies, but the orgasms felt so good. 

She did love Rufioh. He was the only one who understood her. He was the only one who could ever really be there for her. There was her cousin Aradia but she was six whole years younger than her, and Damara was sure her aunt and uncle resented having to take in the offspring of a crazy heretical brother. Rufioh was there and he chose her over all those attractive and outgoing American girls. She had to do something to show her love. If he ever left her, she would die.

* * *

One afternoon in November of 2006, she came across Kurloz in the library. He had some pretty heavy reading about mythology in front of him, but he was currently drawing on his calf with a ball-point pen. She looked over and he quickly put his pants back over his calf.

“What are you drawing?” she asked.

He shrugged and then spoke in that weird high-pitched voice he had. “Just sketching a tattoo concept. I plan to get a tattoo in January next year.”

“I want tattoo.” 

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“You can acquire a motherfucking tattoo at that age with parental approval.”

“Parents no approve...do not approve.”

He signed. “Concurring that motherfucker. Well, you’ll just have to wait.”

“I want tattoo now. For Valentine Day.”

“Hmm, if you get it by December, that motherfucker would be all healed up for that festive occasion.”

“So how I get tattoo now?”

“Do you have a fake ID?”

“No. How I get fake ID?”

Kurloz pointed to a sketchy-looking guy near the photocopier.

“If you give Photo Pete fifty dollars and your student ID, he can fabricate you a wickedly false ID. Just remember to go to out-of-town to get a tattoo.”

“I do that.”

“You don’t seem the archetype to get a tattoo.”

She stared him down. “I love Rufioh. I always love Rufioh. I want sign.”

He nodded. “Sign is good.”

She bowed slightly. “Thank you, Kurloz Makara. I don’t forget this.”

* * *

She begged, borrowed, and stole until she had enough money for the fake ID, the tattoo, and a bus to Bay City. One weekend in December, she went to a tattoo parlor on Saginaw Bay. She was filled with love for Rufioh during the procedure, yet as she looked at the reddish-brown wipes she thought of Rufioh’s blood.

Her adoptive parents were furious, of course, but there was nothing they could do without dipping into Aradia’s college fund. She was lectured and grounded and told to never ever show her lower back to anyone, but she did not care. In a few months, Rufioh would see the sign.

* * *

February came around. Damara could take the bandages off her tattoo. On that day close to Valentine’s Day, she looked around the school trying to find him. She asked one student, but the mean girl with the braids overheard and answered. 

“He be in the Shop Class room, but you ain’t gonna wanna see him.”

Damara ran to the Shop Class. Outside the door, she could hear the faint moans of Rufioh. She thought at that moment that she always knew this was going to happen. He was far too attractive for her. Her luck would run out. She was afraid to open the door and find out what girl he was with. She opened the door. 

Someone with a ponytail was kneeling before Rufioh, but judging by the wide shoulders they were not a girl. Rufioh looked up at her. The man turned his head. She didn’t know Rufioh was gay but she did know that rich white snobby racist who was sucking his dick. She should have known he wasn’t in the Club for the anime.

She picked up a screwdriver and moved towards the cheating couple. Rufioh tucked himself back in and Horuss got up off the floor. 

“What is she doing?” Horuss asked Rufioh.

“Doll, <What are you doing?>” Rufioh asked in Cantonese.

She didn’t answer. She jumped on him and stabbed him with the screwdriver over and over. Though it wasn’t a sharp instrument, she still tore his shirt and broke his pretty skin. Horuss tried pulling her back but she elbowed him in the crotch hard enough he lost his grip. Only when the door opened and the security guard yelled “What the fuck!?” did Damara’s spell break. 

* * *

Damara spent one month in juvenile detention and one year in adult prison. It was a miracle she wasn’t deported. 

Though Damara’s roommates in juvenile detention were just mean girls, when she went to adult prison she had a very special roommate named Ka Yee. She was also a Cantonese speaker, though her family was from Vietnam and not southern China. While her accent was as strange to Damara as Rufioh’s, Damara could still understand her clever puns. Ka Yee had come to the United States to marry a man she’d never met before. He and his mother turned out to be horrible. One day she just cracked and poisoned her husband and mother-in-law. They did not die but she was still sent to prison. 

When Damara heard the story, she asked, “< Do you feel sorry for what you did? >”

Ka Yee answered, “< Well, I felt as sorry as you did when you stabbed your boyfriend. >” 

Damara giggled and Ka Yee joined her with a toothy laugh. 

Ka Yee was thirty years old but her hard marriage had aged her prematurely. She was not what most people would call attractive. Yet in that prison she seemed to glow. This was her respite. She never saw her children but she never liked her husband’s little clones. Damara was not maternal either, despite what she sometimes told Rufioh, so she respected that stance. 

She found herself feeling strange emotions around Ka Yee. At first, she thought maybe Ka Yee was a mother figure to her, but that didn’t seem right either. Ka Yee was nobody’s mom. Instead, one cold night, she became something else. They huddled together in one bed and Ka Yee kissed Damara on the cheek before slipping her leg between Damara’s thighs. They rubbed together until Damara felt that strange sensation that had previously only come when she was alone. She did not at that moment care about her looks or performance. She knew they both looked like a mess and had never been with a woman before. There was no need to impress. She simply was in the moment and as she heard Ka Yee gasp, she knew she brought her lover to that moment too. It was awkward later with the other roommates but that was prison life.

Yet their time together was short. Ka Yee was condemned to “freedom” in the care of her husband’s family. She cried so hard on the week she was supposed to be released. Yet she still managed to get into an argument over Damara exchanging sexual favors with the guards. The fight was a relief, in a way. It eased the pain of losing her. 

Damara knew she would never be happy with anyone. She still fooled around with people, especially those male guards who could give her the little things she needed.    


* * *

Doug the guard jammed the supply closet door shut.

“Nobody getting in here for a good time,” he said.

The blond certainly wasn’t as attractive as Rufioh, who would always remain the most attractive man she ever met. He was maybe even a little ugly, what with his snaggletooth, and not much taller than her. Yet she wanted him so bad right now. She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. She could feel his erection through his uniform pants. Smaller than Rufioh’s, but she didn’t care. He squeezed her ass and even though she didn’t have much of one it felt so good. It was much better than having her breasts touched. She bit his neck, though not hard enough to make him bleed, but enough to make a mark. 

After that heavy makeout, she turned and dropped her prison-issue pants and underwear. He unzipped his pants and rubbed his hard cock against her wet pussy.

“How’d you get ready so quick?” he asked.

“Put it in,” she answered. 

He obeyed her and it felt so good. He did her in that storage closet while she grabbed onto a shelf. It was then she had her first orgasm with a man. She’d had orgasms with women but this man who she cared nothing for gave her what Rufioh couldn’t. She gasped and Doug chuckled. 

When Damara caught her breath, she said, “Come on tattoo. Take picture.”

Doug answered between grunts, “Don’t need to tell me. Been looking forward to this.”

He pulled his dick out, lifted up her shirt, and jacked off behind her. Soon, she could feel his fluid on her. Next came the click of a digital camera.

“Yeah, your old boy Ruby will love seeing that,” he said.

Damara took a paper towel from the supply rack and wiped her back. Doug was fiddling with the digital camera. 

“How do you get the pictures off of these?” he asked.

Even though he gifted her that orgasm, she would just as happily see him dead. 

* * *

On April 13, 2009, Damara Megido was released from prison a very different woman than when she entered. She still did not feel sorry and she never did. 


End file.
